„Luana: What, if…? - in honor of Severus Snape (Story in Deutsch)
by dark eye 1888
Summary: Wir alle wissen, wie das Leben von Severus Snape endete. Wir alle kennen das Drama seines Lebens, das dazu führte, dass er so wurde, wie er war. Schicksalhafte Ereignisse, die letztlich dazu führten, dass er dort, allein, isoliert und von Schlangenbissen durchlöchert einen einsamen, traurigen Tod fand. Was wäre wenn... alles anders gekommen wäre?
1. Vorwort

Liebe Harry-Potter-Fans,

zu Beginn oute ich mich direkt mal als glühende Verehrerin des Charakters „Severus Snape", der meiner Meinung nach aus Harry Potter erst eine Geschichte auch für Erwachsene gemacht hat.

Fernab der üblichen Handlung über Helden, Gut und Böse, Freundschaft usw. hat erst er daraus eine vielschichtige, tiefe Geschichte mit viel Potential zum Nachdenken gemacht. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht die einzige bin, die findet, dass diesem widersprüchlichen Charakter, der aber letztendlich doch ein Held der Geschichte war, in den letzten Teilen zu wenig Raum und vor allem ein unwürdiges Ende beschert wurde.

Gott sei Dank haben wir aber ja noch unsere Fantasie.

Severus Snape regt einen zum Nachdenken an. Der Charakter hat so viel Tiefe, dass man immer wieder etwas Neues an ihm entdecken kann und sich auch die Frage stellen, was, wenn irgendetwas, ein tiefgehendes Ereignis die ganze Geschichte - die Geschichte seines Lebens - verändert hätte.

Ich möchte also keine komplett neue Storyline erfinden, sondern an einer gewissen Stelle einen neuen Charakter einsteigen lassen und dann den Dingen einen neuen, veränderten Lauf geben. Aber eben trotzdem relativ nah an der „Original"-Story bleiben. Eigentlich möchte ich einfach ein gutes, alternatives Ende für Severus schreiben.

Und weil es schon so viele Liebesgeschichten gibt, wird meine eher Richtung Familie gehen - ihr ahnt jetzt schon, wohin es geht. Es wäre auch sehr schwierig, Severus eine realitätsnahe, ernste und tiefe Romanze auf den Leib zu schreiben - dazu ist sein „Always!" in Bezug auf Lily auch einfach zu stark. Doch Liebe gibt es ja nicht nur im partnerschaftlichen - lasst euch überraschen!

Kurz zu mir, ich bin 26 und von Beruf Kauffrau, werde also hier meiner Kreativität nur nach Feierabend freien Lauf lassen können. Ich versuche dabei auch, das literarische Niveau einigermaßen würdig hoch zu halten, also seid nicht böse, wenn ich immer ein paar Tage für ein neues Kapitel brauche. Über Feedback freue ich mich natürlich jederzeit.

Die Geschichte beginnt im Sommer zwischen Harrys 5. und 6. Schuljahr.

Vielen Dank an alle, die sich das alles durchgelesen haben.

darkeye


	2. Hexenkrug

Kapitel 1 - Hexenkrug

„Luana, vier Met an Tisch acht! Die Männer dort sind sehr durstig." – eine hektische Stimme riss die junge Frau am Tresen aus ihren weit fortgewanderten Gedanken. Sie strich sich ihr rabenschwarzes Haar aus dem Gesicht und versuchte, zurück in die Realität zu finden. Es war ein lauer Sommerabend, hier im zentral gelegenen Pub der Winkelgasse. Bald würden die neuen Schuljahre beginnen, weshalb der Andrang im Londoner Einkaufsviertel für Hexen und Zauberer – samt deren Nachwuchs – noch größer war als sonst.

Im „Hexenkrug", der beliebtesten Schenke der Winkelgasse, traf sich nach erfolgreichem Beutezug durch die Geschäfte alles, was die Zauberwelt zu bieten hatte. Hier wurden Kontakte geknüpft, Neuigkeiten und Gerüchte ausgetauscht und sicher auch gelegentlich der eine oder andere edle oder böse Plan geschmiedet.  
Zu keiner Jahreszeit hatten die Bediensteten des Hexenkrugs so viel zu tun, wie in den Wochen vor dem Schuljahresanfang. Insgeheim glaubte Luana, dass das vor allem an den zahlreichen Männern lag, die sich hierhin vor ihren Frauen und Töchtern retteten, die mindestens die Hälfte der Zauberumhänge bei „Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten", dem Kleidungsausstatter anprobieren wollten.

„Mein Kind, träumst du?" – eine ältere Frau mit langen roten Haaren baute sich vor Luana auf und sah sie streng an. In ihren beiden Händen hielt sie jeweils zwei Krüge, randvoll mit dem schmackhaften Getränk.  
„Nein, nein, verzeih mir!" - hektisch nahm die Angesprochene ihr die Krüge ab und brachte sie zu dem Tisch, ganz hinten im großen Saal.

Die Männer waren schon gut bei Laune und johlten übermütig, als Luana ihnen die Krüge auf den Tisch stellte. „Von einer solch hübschen Maid wird man doch mit Freuden bedient. Da schmeckt das Bier gleich besser!", rief der eine und tatschte schwerfällig nach ihrer Hand. Angewidert wich sie einen Schritt zurück.  
„Bitte nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich! Er hatte zu viel … von allem.", entschuldigte sich ein blonder Mann von adeliger Erscheinung, der dem Proleten gegenüber saß. Er reichte Luana einen Schein – „Für Ihre Dienste!".

Ungeachtet des großzügigen Lohnes überkam Luana das Bedürfnis, Abstand von dem Tisch zu gewinnen. Sie nickte freundlich und bedankte sich mit falschem Lächeln für die Aufmerksamkeit. Derlei Vorkommnisse waren nicht selten. Sie war sechzehn Jahre jung, groß und schlank und eine wahre Schönheit.  
Tiefschwarze Haare, helle Haut und tiefrote Lippen hatten ihr das eine oder andere Mal den Spitznamen „Schneewittchen" eingebracht – manchmal anerkennend, manchmal spöttisch gemeint. Natürlich reizte ihr Äußeres die Männer, was sie jedoch wenig positives abgewinnen konnte.

Sie trat noch zwei Schritte von dem Tisch zurück und atmete tief ein, den Blick durch den Raum schweifen lassend, ob irgendjemand gerade die Hand in die Höhe reckte oder einfach nur erwartungsvoll dreischaute. Sie wollte schließlich am Ende des Abends zufriedene Gäste durch die Tür hinaus gehen sehen – das war nicht nur nötig, sondern existentiell für sie, denn ihre Arbeit hier sicherte ihr tägliches Überleben.

„So kann das nicht weitergehen! Irgendetwas muss ihn aufhalten. Es liegt doch jetzt schon alles in Schutt und Asche."  
Luana vernahm jugendliche Stimmen, zwei Tische entfernt von dem unangenehm betrunkenen Zeitgenossen und seinen Freunden. Sie wandte ihren Blick und betrachtete die drei jungen Leute, die eifrig diskutierend um den Tisch saßen. Sie waren etwa im gleichen Alter, wie sie, vielleicht etwas jünger. Der Name und das Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen jungen Mannes, der den anderen beiden gegenüber saß, kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor. Unwillkürlich konzentrierte sie sich auf die Worte, die am Nebentisch ausgetauscht wurden. „Man lauscht nicht, Lana!", schallte die Stimme ihrer Mutter warnend durch ihre Gedanken. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade zurück zum Tresen gehen, als die junge Frau des Dreiergespanns zu ihr blickte und winkte.

„Miss! Können wir noch etwas zu trinken bestellen?", fragte sie höflich, doch mit fester Stimme. Luana bewegte sich ein paar Schritte auf den Tisch zu, bemüht, den Blick von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen abzuwenden, der ihr irgendwie so bekannt vorkam.  
„Natürlich!"  
„Ich nehme noch ein Butterbier. Ron, Harry, was wollt ihr?"

 _Harry_. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war Luana hellwach. „Sie sind Harry Potter, richtig?", fragte sie, mit Ehrfurcht in ihrer Stimme. Der Angesprochene verdrehte kurz die Augen, nickte dann aber ergeben.  
„Verzeihen Sie mir. Sie werden das sicher oft gefragt.", entgegnete sie, etwas beschämt, „doch alle Welt redet von Ihnen. Sie sind IHM begegnet, richtig? Dem, dessen Namen man nicht nennt?!"

Harry seufzte und nickte erneut. „Ich wünschte, es wäre anders!", beantwortete er ihre Frage. Luana spürte, dass ihr Gegenüber sich nicht weiter über das Thema unterhalten wollte, erst Recht nicht mit einer Fremden. „Es stehen viele hinter Ihnen, Harry. Und hinter euch –", fuhr sie fort mit Blick zu seinen beiden Freunden, „- natürlich auch. Lasst mich nur das gesagt haben. Was darf ich euch bringen?"

Sie nahm die Bestellung des Trios auf und bahnte sich den Weg zurück zum Tresen, um die Getränke zu zapfen. Der Hexenkrug war nun brechend voll, am Tresen drängelten sich die Menschen, um zu bestellen oder wenigstens noch einen Platz auf einem der Barhocker zu ergattern. Luana seufzte. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden. Nachdem sie einigen Gästen am Tresen ein Getränk serviert hatte, machte sie sich mit der Bestellung von Harry Potter und seinen Freunden auf den Weg.

„Wir sollten die anderen weiter trainieren. Sie müssen bereit sein!"  
Wortfetzen drangen durch das Stimmengewirr an Luanas Ohr, als sie sich fast bis zu dem Tisch vorgearbeitet hatte. Der rothaarige Junge gegenüber lachte bitter auf. „Lass das bloß nicht Professor Snape hören!"

Luana blieb stehen und erstarrte augenblicklich.  
 _Professor Snape_.  
Lass das bloß nicht _Professor Snape_ hören.  
 _Snape. Snape. Snape._  
Der Name pochte in ihren Ohren, wie ein Hammer auf Metall. Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an die Krüge, als ihre Gedanken zu rasen begannen.  
 _Das kann nicht sein! Er ist doch… das kann nicht sein._ Bemüht, die Fassung wiederzuerlangen, schloss sie die Augen und umklammerte das Porzellan so fest, dass sie fürchtete, es würde jeden Moment zwischen ihren Fingern zerspringen.

„Miss? Alles in Ordnung, Miss?" – fragte eine junge Frauenstimme und berührte sie zaghaft am Arm. Luana versuchte, ihren Puls unter Kontrolle zu bringen und öffnete die Augen wieder. Sie zwang sich, die Krüge langsam und kontrolliert auf dem Tisch abzustellen. Ihr Blick traf den des jungen Mr. Potter, als sie sich selbst die Frage stellen hörte, die sie gar nicht stellen wollte – weil die Antwort zu schmerzvoll sein würde, die Enttäuschung zu groß, das Leid – so tief begraben – würde wieder herausbrechen und ihr Herz erneut in tausend Teile zerfetzen.

„Snape? Harry, Sprachen Sie gerade von _Severus Snape_?"


	3. Denham

„ _Harry, sprachen Sie gerade von Severus Snape?"_

Die Welt um Luana herum schien stillzustehen. Sie vernahm keinen Ton mehr, außer einem Rauschen in ihren Ohren und ihren rasend schnellen Herzschlag, der ihre Brust zu sprengen drohte. Sie hatte sich selbst die Frage stellen hören und fürchtete nun nichts mehr als die Antwort. Sie wünschte, sie könne sie zurücknehmen, die Zeit zurückdrehen, es einfach nie erfahren wollen. _Eigentlich._ Gleichzeitig entzündete sich in ihr ein loderndes Feuer der Sehnsucht, das all ihre rationalen Befürchtungen zu verschlingen drohte.  
Die Sekunden der Stille, die auf ihre Frage folgten, schienen schier ewig zu dauern. Harry runzelte kurz die Stirn, verwundert von der heftigen Emotionalität, mit denen ihm die Worte entgegenschlugen.

„Ja, richtig, Severus Snape. Er ist Lehrer an unserer Schule in Hogwarts", antwortete er knapp. Luana zwang sich, ihre Gefühle halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, um den Kampf in ihrem Inneren nicht preiszugeben. Etwas, das sie früh gelernt hatte – lernen musste – um zu überleben.  
„Oh, ach so. Ich hatte gehört, er hätte sich schon vor Jahren du-weißt-schon-wem angeschlossen. Meine Mutter hat mir vor einiger Zeit davon erzählt", entgegnete sie bemüht beiläufig. Harry nickte. „Das ist auch richtig so. Doch er bereute es und Professor Dumbledore – unser Schulleiter – hat ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben. Snape unterrichtet jetzt Zaubertränke in Hogwarts."  
„Naja!", warf der Rothaarige von der anderen Seite des Tisches aus ein. „So richtig sicher kann man sich bei Snape da nie sein. Er ist gemein und niederträchtig. Ein typischer Todess…"  
„Ron!" fiel Hermine ihm streng ins Wort. „So etwas darf man niemandem einfach so unterstellen. Nicht mal Snape." Es war das eine, dies im engsten, vertrauten Freundeskreis zu diskutieren, aber das andere, es öffentlich in einer Schenke vor vielen Unbekannten auszusprechen. Ron zuckte, ob der Schärfe im Ton seiner besten Freundin, zusammen und schwieg dann schuldbewusst.  
„Er ist Lehrer in Hogwarts. Und Dumbledore hat ihn eingestellt. Zurückgeholt.", versuchte Harry die Situation diplomatisch zu lösen.

Luanas nickte, bewusst beiläufig, doch sie spürte, dass ihre mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Fassade erste Risse bekam. „Ich danke euch für die Antwort. Habt noch einen schönen Abend.", sagte sie möglichst beiläufig und entfernte sich vom Tisch. Etwas verwundert blickten Harry, Ron und Hermine ihr nach, setzten dann jedoch ihre Gespräche fort.

Unter Luanas Füße begann der Boden zu schwanken. Die Menschenmassen um sie herum verschwammen zu einer lauten, bunten, undefinierbaren Masse. „Meine Güte, Kind, bist du einem Geist begegnet?" - das erschrockene Gesicht von Victoria Eltringham tauchte vor Luanas Augen auf. Sie hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass sie fast in die Besitzerin des Hexenkrugs hineingelaufen wäre.  
„Vic, verzeih mir, ich muss… weg", stammelte die Jüngere und berührte kurz die Schulter der Älteren. „Aber – die Schänke ist voll, ich brauche dich…", rief diese entsetzt, doch Luana hörte es schon fast nicht mehr. Unbeholfen bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch die eng aneinander stehenden Gäste, die ausgelassen miteinander schwatzen und lachten. _Luft, ich brauche Luft. Ich kann nicht atmen!_  
Endlich erreichte sie die Tür und stürmte hinaus, durch die engen Gassen, immer weiter. Kopflos gab sie ihrem Fluchtinstinkt nach, sich nicht darüber bewusst, dass sie vor den Vorgängen in ihrem Inneren floh. Sie rannte und rannte, bis ihr Körper sie zum Stehenbleiben zwang. Schwer atmend lehnte sie sich an eine Mauer und versuchte, nur einen – nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Doch kaum, dass sie glaubte, einen greifen zu können, löste er sich im Wirrwarr aus Erinnerungen wieder auf.

 _Das junge Mädchen, keine sieben Jahre alt, zupfte am Rock der Mutter und hörte sich mit kindlicher Naivität fragen: „Du! Alle haben einen Vater – wer ist meiner?" Lucia blickte zu ihrer Tochter herunter. Ihre Augen waren kalt. „Stell mir diese Frage nicht"  
„Aber…"  
„Er ist tot, Lana! Gefallen im Kampf für eine ehrenwerte Sache. Mehr kann ich dir dazu nicht sagen."  
Erschrocken zuckte das kleine Mädchen zusammen – fing sich aber nach kurzem Nachdenken wieder und fragte: „Kannst du mir mehr von ihm erzählen?"  
„Nein!", entgegnete die Mutter barsch und plötzlich war so viel Härte in ihrer Stimme, dass Luana verängstigt einen Schritt zurückwich.  
„Er ist nicht mehr da. Ende der Geschichte!", sagte die Mutter knapp und starrte in das flackernde Feuer des Kamins.  
„Stell mir diese Frage nie mehr!"_

Luana spürte Bitterkeit in ihr aufsteigen. Sie war nichts weiter gewesen, als ein kleines Mädchen auf der Suche nach seinen Wurzeln gewesen. Nur ein kleines Mädchen mit vielen Fragen. Plötzlich überkam sie eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach einem sicheren und vertrauten Ort.

„ _Zügle deine Emotionen. Erlange die Kontrolle über deinen Geist. Dann entscheide, was du als Nächstes tun wirst. Erst danach handle - mit Bedacht!"_  
Die Lektion, angeeignet in einer der zahlreichen Lehrstunden bei ihrer Mutter, die gleichzeitig ihre einzige Lehrmeisterin gewesen war, hallte durch ihren Kopf. _Ich muss dorthin zurück._

Mit zitternden Händen tasteten die zierlichen Hände der jungen Frau nach dem Zauberstab unter ihrem Gewand. Immer wieder atmete sie tief ein und aus und wand die Techniken an, die sie vor langer Zeit gelernt hatte. Sie wusste, dass das, was sie vorhatte, äußerst gefährlich sein konnte, wenn sie nicht konzentriert genug war.  
Suchend blickte Luana sich um. Ihr Blick blieb bei einem alten, rostigen Eimer hängen, der verlassen in einer Ecke lag. _Perfekt._ Sie näherte sich dem Gegenstand und richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf.  
„Portus", flüsterte sie leise, aber bestimmt. Das Objekt begann zu glühen. In ihrem Geist fixierte Luana nun den Ort, an welchen sie apparieren wollte.  
 _Denham_ – ihr Geist konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf das Ziel.  
„Denham!" - dann griff sie mit fester Entschlossenheit nach dem glühenden Portschlüssel.

Einige Sekunden fühlte Luana sich, als würde ihr Körper in tausend Teile zerrissen, dann prallte sie hart auf dem steinigen Boden einer Nebenstraße des kleinen Ortes Denham auf. Alles in ihrer Umgebung fühlte sich augenblicklich zutiefst vertraut an. Denham lag etwa 30 Kilometer westlich von London. Umgeben von Wiesen, kleinen Seen und tiefen Wäldern hatte das Dorf immer etwas von einem verwunschenen Ort gehabt, an dem geheimnisvolle Dinge vor sich gehen.  
Doch Luana konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass in dem kleinen Dorf je etwas Spannendes passiert war. Selbst im großen Krieg gegen Lord Voldemort, den sie selbst noch nicht miterlebt hatte, war das Dorf verhältnismäßig verschont geblieben - so erzählten es zumindest die Älteren.

 _Ich vergesse jedes Mal, wie anstrengend dies Art zu reisen ist._ Schwer atmend blieb Luana einen Moment lang liegen, dann richtete sie sich auf und sah sich suchend um. Dass Zauberei außerhalb von Zauberschulen Minderjährigen verboten war, war ihr durchaus bekannt. Doch sie war nie Schülerin einer solchen gewesen und niemand interessierte sich für sie. So lange keine Muggel oder andere Zauberer es mitbekamen – was das Ministerium nicht wusste… und so weiter. Ihre einzige, strenge – und oft unbarmherzige – Lehrerin in der hohen Kunst der Zauberei, war ihre Mutter Lucia gewesen. Ihr Leben lang hatte sie der Tochter eingeprägt, nie vor anderen zu zaubern und stets weise mit diesen speziellen Fähigkeiten umzugehen. Einfach so zu apparieren war nicht ungefährlich. Sie hätte ja auch mitten im Dorf auf dem Marktplatz landen können. Oder auch nur von der falschen Person – _oder überhaupt von einer Person_ – gesehen werden können.

Doch das Dorf lag ruhig und friedlich da. Niemand hatte Luanas Portierungszauber mitbekommen. Als sich ihr Körper etwas von der Anstrengung erholt hatte, richtete sie sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Die Kontrolle, die sie kurze Zeit über ihren Geist zurückgewonnen hatte – um gefahrlos hier her gelangen zu können – schwand mit jeder Minute, jedem Schritt und die mühsam verdrängten Gedanken erkämpften sich den Raum zurück. _Professor Snape. Severus Snape. Lehrer an der Schule Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore. Zweite Chance. Todesser. Ja. Nein. Doch. Snape…_

Noch bevor sie zu Ende denken konnte, hatte die junge Frau ihr Ziel schon erreicht. Vor ihr ragten alte Mauern hoch hinauf in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen und im fahlen Licht der wenigen Straßenlaternen musste das alte, halb verfallene Haus auf einen Fremden recht unheimlich wirken.  
Doch Lana war jeder Winkel, jeder Zentimeter hier zutiefst vertraut. Ein angestrengtes Quietschen unterbrach kurz die nächtliche Stille, als die junge Frau zögernd das alte, hölzerne Gartentor aufschob. Es war, als würde es unwirsch aufstöhnen über die ungewohnte Belastung durch den unerwarteten Gast. Dann erfüllte erneut gespenstische Ruhe die Umgebung.

„Alohomora", sagte Luana leise, als sie die massive Eingangstür erreichte, den Zauberstab auf das Schloss der Tür ihres Elternhauses gerichtet. Es sprang klickend auf. Beinahe zögernd trat sie über die Schwelle ein.  
„Lumos", befahl sie dann. Eine Leuchtkugel erschien an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes und erfüllte den Raum mit schwachem, blauem Licht.  
Unwillkürlich streifte Luanas Blick die vertrauten Möbel und verstaubten Gegenstände. Beinahe ehrfürchtig schritt sie den Flur entlang. Das alte Holz knarrte widerwillig unter ihren Schuhen. Ihre Finger glitten über die alte Kommode im Flur und sie konnte eine dicke, grobkörnige Staubschicht auf ihrer Haut spüren.  
 _Nichts hat sich geändert – und dennoch – alles._

Mit leisen Schritten überschritt Luana die Schwelle der großen Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Der Raum roch nach altem Leder und irgendwie modrig. Der Blick der jungen Hexe blieb am offenen Kamin des Zimmers hängen. Als hätte der letzte Besucher das Haus vor kurzem erst verlassen, lagen immer noch verkohlte Reste des letzten Feuers im gemauerten Schacht der Feuerstelle. Es war hier, in dieser Nacht, an jenem Abend, als sie die Mutter zum ersten und einzigen Mal nach ihrem Vater gefragt hatte…

 _Nackte Füße auf dunklem Holz schlichen bedächtig die Treppe hinab. Wirre Träume hatten das kleine Mädchen aus dem Schlaf geholt. Es sah einen Mann sterben – „Ich bin dein Vater!", rief er. Er schrie. Blut floss aus seinen Wunden. Luana fühlte den Schmerz, das Vermissen, die Trauer, sie wollte ihn retten und konnte doch nichts tun … dann, plötzlich, Dunkelheit. Stille. Mondschein auf weißen Laken.  
Die dramatische Szenerie vor ihren Augen verschwand, doch der Schmerz, die geträumten Emotionen blieben real, als sie sich heftig atmend, nassgeschwitzt, verwirrt in ihrem Bett aufrichtete und ins Dunkle starrte.  
„Mutter…", flüsterte die Siebenjährige leise und verließ leise das Bett. Auf halbem Weg nach unten hielt sie plötzlich inne. Leise Schluchzer waren durch die leicht geöffnete Tür aus dem Wohnzimmer zu vernehmen. Einem Instinkt folgend gab Luana keinen Laut von sich, während sie lautlos die restlichen Treppenstufen überwand. Vor der Tür blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Mucksmäuschenstill starrte sie durch den schmalen Spalt, durch den das warme Licht fiel, welches das Feuer im offenen Kamin flackernd in den Raum warf._

 _Der heimlichen Beobachterin den Rücken zugedreht, stand die schlanke Frau nahe am Feuer. Ihr glattes, blondes Haar schimmerte im gedämpften Licht rötlich. An ihrem kaum merklich bebenden Oberkörper konnte Luana erkennen, dass sie bitterlich schluchzte. Nie zuvor hatte sie ihre Mutter so gesehen.  
Lucia war eine starke Frau, die stets aufrecht durch ihr hartes Leben ging und selten Emotionen zeigte. In ihren eisblauen Augen konnte die Tochter selten ein Gefühl erhaschen. Doch ihre Mutter war kein böser Mensch. Sie war hart und forderte Disziplin, schenkte wenig Liebe und viel Strenge – doch Luana hatte sie nie als ungerecht oder hinterhältig empfunden.  
Seine Mutter also so schwach, in sich zusammengefallen und weinend zu sehen überforderte das junge Mädchen zutiefst. Instinktiv hielt es den Atem an. _

_Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung drehte sich Lucia ein Stück zur Seite und Luana konnte erkennen, dass sie in ihren zitternden Händen ein altes Foto umklammerte. Die Schluchzer verstummten, während sie das Bild beinahe hypnotisierte. „Ich hasse dich. Ich hasse dich. Ich hasse dich!", flüsterte sie, kaum hörbar. Luana schluckte hart und musste beinahe selbst gegen Tränen ankämpfen. Die Emotionen füllten den Raum aus; wie beißender Rauch eines erlöschenden Feuers hingen sie schwer in der Luft. Als wenn sie nur die Hand ausstrecken müsste um sie zu greifen._

 _Die Mutter kniete vor dem Kamin nieder und hielt das Bild an die Glut des offenen Feuers. Gierig züngelten und leckten die Flammen nach dem Papier. Doch im letzten Moment, bevor es Feuer fangen konnte, zog Lucia die Hand zurück. Wütend auf die eigene Schwäche schluchzte sie bitter auf und erhob sich wieder. Sie öffnete das Holzkästchen, das auf dem Kaminsims stand, legte das Bild hinein und schloss den Deckel rasch - als könne das Stück Papier eigenständig entscheiden, wieder herauszuspringen, wenn man es nicht schnell genug einschloss. Mit zusammengesunkener Haltung, als wäre sie hundert Jahre alt, wandte sich die Frau vom Kamin ab, wischte die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und verließ schwerfällig den Raum in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers._

 _Luana schloss kurz erleichtert die Augen und atmete tief ein. Eine Weile hatte sie vergessen, zu atmen, doch jetzt spürte sie das dringende Bedürfnis nach Sauerstoff in ihren Lungen. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn die Mutter durch die Tür gekommen wäre in deren Rahmen sie immer noch regungslos stand. Was war in diesem Kästchen? Wer war auf dem Foto? Ihr… Vater?  
Einem Impuls folgend, ohne großartig nachzudenken, schlich sie auf nackten Füßen rasch in den Raum hinein und öffnete das Kästchen.  
Ohne das Bild näher zu betrachten schnappte sie es sich und schloss das Kästchen sorgfältig. Ihren gestohlenen Schatz fest umklammernd, lief sie leise die Treppe wieder hinauf.  
Zurück in ihrem Zimmer kroch Luana schwer atmend unter ihre Bettdecke. Sie tastete unter den Kissen nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Lumos!", flüsterte sie bestimmt. Ein schwaches blaues Licht erhellte den Raum unter der Decke. Zitternd, doch voller Neugier betrachtete sie das Bild.  
Es zeigte einen Mann, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig, mit heller Hautfarbe, dunklen Augen und schulterlangem, schwarzen Haar. Er war nicht übermäßig attraktiv, aber auch nicht hässlich. Viel mehr aber, als das Äußere faszinierte Luana das Charisma, welches die Person auf dem Bild ausstrahlte. Eine geheimnisvolle Aura umgab den jungen Mann auf der Fotografie. Luana fühlte beim Betrachten des Bildes etwas Unheimliches, Dunkles, doch gleichzeitig strahlte der Mann so viel Tiefe aus. War es Schmerz, der ihn umgab? Eine tragische Liebe? Der Eindruck von ihm war so komplex, sie konnte ihn kaum greifen. All das hätte die Siebenjährige damals nicht in Worte fassen können. Sie hatte es einfach nur – gefühlt. Doch nun, neun Jahre später, konnte sie es auch beschreiben. _

_Nur eines nahm sie damals schon bewusst wahr – seit dem Moment, in dem sie das Bild zum ersten Mal sah, spürte sie eine unerklärliche, nicht zu beschreibende Verbindung zu dem Mann auf dem Bild. Die Augen – es durchfuhr das junge Mädchen wie einen Blitz – diese Augen kamen ihr so bekannt vor. Vertraut. Vertraut von – einem Blick in den Spiegel.  
Die Frage nach dem Vater.  
Ihre Frage, wenige Stunden zuvor.  
Ein unfassbarer Verdacht kam ihr in den Sinn, der gleichzeitig ihr Herz mit tiefer Trauer füllte. War das auf der alten Fotografie – war dieser Mann – ihr … Vater? _

Nie wieder hatte sie, Luana, die Mutter auf das Thema angesprochen. Die Mutter ihrerseits hatte nie ein Wort über den nächtlichen Diebstahl verloren – wenn sie ihn denn bemerkt hatte. Doch ab jenem Tag hütete das Mädchen das Bild wie einen Schatz. Es bewahrte es sicher verschlossen auf dem Dachboden des alten Hauses auf. Und wann immer Luana sich einsam oder traurig fühlte, schlich sie heimlich hinauf und betrachtete das Bild sehnsuchtsvoll. Stundenlang. Sie liebte, verehrte und vergötterte dieses Bild, das vermutlich ihren Vater zeigte, als wäre es eine Person aus Fleisch und Blut.  
 _Wenn man sonst nichts hat, dann ist das Unbedeutendste so viel mehr als gar nichts,_ dachte die junge Frau, während sie auf die verkohlten Reste der Holzscheite starrte.

Und plötzlich sollte da so viel mehr sein, als dieses alte Bild. Diese Tatsache verängstigte sie zutiefst, weckte gleichzeitig Sehnsucht und so viele widersprüchliche, chaotische, verwirrende Gefühle – von tiefem Hass bis hin zu ebenso tiefer Liebe – dass sie glaubte, ihr Herz würde jeden Moment einfach zerspringen.

Sie wandte sich um und lief in das alte Schlafzimmer der Mutter. Eine kleine Staubwolke stieg auf, als sie sich schwer auf das Bett fallen ließ. Wunderliche und sonderbare Gegenstände säumten Regal- und Fensterbretter in dem kleinen Raum. Lucia war eine Frau voller Geheimnisse gewesen und sie hatte nur einen Teil davon mit ihrer Tochter geteilt. Luana kroch unter die alten Decken, bis ihr Körper vollständig darunter verschwunden war. Als könne sie einen Schutzwall ziehen zwischen sich und der Welt.

„ _Lana…", schwerfällig presste die geschwächte Frau das Wort heraus.  
„Mutter!" – ihre Stimme war voll Schmerz, als die Tochter nach der schlaffen Hand der Mutter griff.  
„Lana… vergib … mir".  
Lucias Atem ging schwer.  
Gelähmt von tiefem Schmerz saß die Dreizehnjährige am Bett der Mutter und antwortete mit zitternder Stimme: „Ich bin hier, Mutter. Ich bin hier. Und es gibt nichts zu vergeben."  
Ein fester Ausdruck erschien auf dem Gesicht der Sterbenden und ein Hauch der vergangenen Stärke erschien in ihren Augen, mit denen sie ihre Tochter nun eindringlich anblickte.  
„Doch. Ich habe dich belogen, Lana. Vergib mir, ich habe dich belogen."  
Luana hielt den Atem an, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Sie öffnete den Mund, um nachzufragen, doch kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Nach wenigen Sekunden sank Lucia kraftlos zurück in die Kissen. Sie wusste, dass ihr nicht viel Zeit blieb.  
„Dein Vater… er ist … nicht … tot!"_

 _Kein Schlag hätte schmerzhafter sein können, als diese Worte, die sich wie Pfeilspitzen einen Weg durch Luanas Brust mitten in ihr Herz bohrten. Einen Moment lang glaubte sie, der Schmerz würde sie jeden Moment umbringen. Er rollte mit einer solchen Wucht durch ihr Innerstes, dass sie sich einfach auflösen wollte, das Leben loslassen – aufgeben – die Augen schließen und verschwinden – nur, um dieser Last, diesem Schmerz irgendwie zu entkommen.  
Der Mann, um den sie jahrelang getrauert hatte, nach dem sie eine solche Sehnsucht hatte, dass sie stundenlang vor seinem Bild saß – er war irgendwo da draußen, am Leben – und sie, Luana, hatte all die Jahre nichts davon gewusst? Wieder setzte sie an, irgendeinen Ton von sich zu geben, doch nur ein leiser, schmerzerfüllter Schrei verließ ihre Kehle. _

„ _Lass es mich… erklären", flehte Lucia. Jede Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Blass und matt lag sie da, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Luana wollte nichts, keine Erklärung, sie wollte die Frau hassen, die hier vor ihr lag und ihr das angetan hatte. Sie wollte sie schütteln und ihr voller Wut ihren unendlichen Schmerz ins Gesicht schreien – doch wie konnte sie das tun, diese schwache Frau, die gerade ihre letzten Atemzüge tat, die in wenigen Minuten oder Stunden für immer von ihr gehen würde – wie konnte sie sie hassen, während sie gleichzeitig voller Trauer Abschied nahm?_

 _„Warum?" – es war nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern im Raum. Vielleicht hatte sie auch gar keinen Ton von sich gegeben und nur die Lippen bewegt, sie wusste es selbst nicht. Doch Lucia verstand.  
Noch einmal kehrte dieser Hauch von Kraft zurück in die Augen der Todkranken, als sich ihre Blicke – Mutter und Tochter – bis ins Tiefste trafen.  
„Ich habe ihn geliebt, Lana. So sehr geliebt, dass es nicht in Worte zu fassen ist. So sehr, dass ich vor ihm und nach ihm ... nie mehr…", unaufhaltsam rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen und die Trauer erstickte kurz ihre Stimme, „… so sehr, dass ich nie einen anderen Mann geliebt habe."  
Es schien sie unendliche Kraft zu kosten, dies auszusprechen.  
„Doch sein Herz gehörte einer anderen Frau. Trotzdem – ich konnte nicht anders. Es war nur einer Nacht – er muss unendlich verzweifelt gewesen sein – nur eine Nacht, da gab er meinem Werben nach. In jenen Stunden bist du entstanden, mein Kind!"  
Unter größter Anstrengung hob Lucia die Hand und strich ihrer Tochter voller Liebe über die Wange.  
„Ich habe ihn dir nicht vorenthalten, weil er mich enttäuscht hat, Lana. Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, welch eine Sehnsucht du in dir trägst. Glaube nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, dass du dieses Bild versteckt hältst und regelmäßig auf dem Dachboden verschwunden bist, um es zu betrachten. Glaube nicht, dass ich all die Jahre nicht mitbekommen habe, wie sehr du ihn liebst…"  
Sie brach ab, als ein Hustenanfall ihren Körper schüttelte.  
Luanas heftige Wut verschwand ob der Worte voller Liebe augenblicklich._

 _„Doch du bist mein Kind. Ich musste dich schützen. Ich wünschte, wir hätten mehr Zeit. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir das alles erzählen, wenn du älter bist, doch die Dinge sind nun, wie sie sind."  
Lucia hielt kurz inne und suchte nach Worten.  
„Lana, ich habe dir nie von deinem Vater erzählt, weil er sich falsch entschieden hat. Er war immer fasziniert von dunklen Künsten, doch ich … in meiner unendlichen Liebe … tat es immer als eine harmlose Leidenschaft ab. Als ich erfuhr, dass ich dich bekomme, dass er und ich, dass wir Eltern werden… ich wollte ich mit ihm sprechen…"  
Lucia rang mühsam nach Luft und in ihren Augen stand so unendlich großer Schmerz, wie Luana ihn noch nie bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte.  
„Als ich ihn aufsuchen wollte, war er verschwunden. Ich fragte meinen damaligen Lehrer, Albus Dumbledore, wohin er gegangen sei. Niemand konnte diese Frage beantworten, doch einige Monate später erfuhren wir, dass er sich den dunklen Mächten um Lord Voldemort angeschlossen hatte." _

_Luanas Blut gefror in ihren Adern zu scharfkantigem Eis._

„ _Lana, dein Vater ist ein Todesser. Ich weiß nicht, ob er noch lebt, oder ob er im großen Krieg umgekommen ist. Doch er hat sich den dunklen Mächten angeschlossen und deshalb musst du lernen, ihn zu hassen. Du musst es lernen, so wie ich es lernen musste! Du darfst ihn nicht suchen. Du darfst nicht in seine Nähe kommen. Voldemort ist noch irgendwo da draußen und eines Tages wird er zurückkommen. Ich will nicht, dass dieser dunkle, mächtige Sog auch dich verschluckt.  
Eines Tages wirst du dich für eine Seite entscheiden müssen und dann darfst du keine Liebe für diesen Mann empfinden. Sonst bist du nicht frei. Nicht frei, ihn zu bekämpfen, mit allem, was du hast. Ich habe dir alles beigebracht, was ich über Magie weiß, damit du bereit bist. Bereit, die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen – unsere Welt – gegen das Böse zu verteidigen." _

_Lucias Stimme wurde schwächer. Die vielen Worte hatten ihre letzte Lebenskraft aufgebraucht. Ihre Lider begannen zu flackern. „Wir hatten nur zu wenig Zeit, viel… zu… wenig… Zeit."_

 _Luana schluckte schwer, jede Wut, jede Bitterkeit und Enttäuschung war verschwunden. Ihre Mutter hatte ein Opfer gebracht, ein großes Opfer – aus Liebe – indem sie sie all die Jahre die Wahrheit vor ihr verborgen hatte. Lucia hatte getan, was nötig war, um sie – ihre Tochter – bestmöglich zu beschützen._

 _Fest umklammerte Luana nun Lucias Hand. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, als sie sich hinabbeugte und sie auf die Stirn küsste.  
„Ich vergebe dir!", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Ich vergebe dir! Ich vergebe dir! Ich liebe dich."  
Ein zutiefst erleichterter Gesichtsausdruck erschien auf dem Gesicht der Sterbenden. Es war, als wäre alle Last von ihr abgefallen. Ihr Atem wurde flacher und schneller. Beide spürten, dass der Moment des Abschiednehmens nun da war. Luana legte ihre Stirn an die ihrer Mutter und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Ein paar Minuten lang lagen sie so da.  
Dann wurden ihre Gesichtszüge entspannt, als begrüße sie den Tod wie einen alten Freund, der sie mit in eine Welt ohne Schmerz und Leid hinübernehmen würde._

 _Dann, mit ihrem letzten Atemzug flüsterte Lucia:  
„Sein Name … war … Severus Snape"  
Ihr Kopf fiel schlaff zur Seite. Kurz vor Mitternacht hatte Lucia McCartwright die Welt der Lebenden verlassen. _


	4. Vergangenheit und Zukunft

_Tick-Tack._ _  
_ _Tick-Tack._

 _Im Turm der großen Kirche, die in der Mitte des kleinen Dorfes stand, drehten sich die Zahnräder des Uhrwerks mit bestechender Regelmäßigkeit weiter. Die letzten Sekunden des alten Tages verstrichen, dann sprangen die beiden Zeiger des Uhrenblattes klickend auf die Zwölf._ _  
_ _Im gleichen Moment, in dem die gusseiserne Glocke zu schlagen begann, zerriss ein verzweifelter Schrei die nächtliche Stille in der Cheapside Lane in Denham._

 _Alle Emotionen in Luanas Seele hatten sich schlagartig zusammengeballt und ehe sie es kontrollieren konnte, bahnten sie sich einen Weg nach draußen. Den leblosen Körper der Mutter hilflos umklammernd schrie und weinte sie, bis alle Kraft aufgebraucht war._ _  
_ _Dann folgte wieder lähmende Stille._ _  
_ _Stumm lag Luana da, den Kopf kraftlos auf Lucias Brust gebettet, und starrte ins Leere._

„ _Lana, dein Vater ist ein Todesser", hallten die letzten Worte ihrer Mutter durch den Kopf, „…er hat sich den dunklen Mächten angeschlossen."_ _  
_ _„Den dunklen Mächten angeschlossen… Todesser … Todesser …" – es hallte wieder und wieder durch ihren Kopf, ein nicht enden wollendes Echo an Worten. Jedes einzelne fuhr ihr wie Pfeilspitzen bis tief in die Brust._ _  
_ _Luana wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dagelegen hatte._

 _In ihr brodelten Trauer und Hass – tiefer Hass auf den Mann, der ihnen das angetan hatte. Der ihrer Mutter ein Leben voller Schmerz beschert hatte. Ruckartig stand sie auf und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Erfüllt von der Energie ungezügelter Wut rannte sie die Treppen hinauf – wie damals – in den ersten Stock und dann die zweiten Treppen auf den Dachboden bis zu dem Versteck der alten Fotografie. Sie riss die Fotografie aus dem alten Holzkasten und warf sie auf den Boden._

„ _Diffindo!"_

 _Es war kein Befehl, es war ein wütender Schrei._ _  
_ _„Diffindo! Diffindo! Diffindo!"_ _  
_ _Heftig schwang sie ihren Zauberstab, als hätte sie den Mann mit dem schwarzen schulterlangen Haar und den geheimnisvollen Augen persönlich vor sich._ _  
_ _Mit jedem Ausspruch der Formel riss das Bild entzwei._ _  
_ _Zwei Teile, vier, acht, sechzehn._ _  
_ _Kopflos und blind vor Zorn zerstörte sie das Bild durch Zauberkraft, bis schließlich hunderte Einzelteile aus Papier wie Konfetti durch die Luft tanzten._

„ _Ich hasse dich, Severus Snape! Ich hasse dich!"_

 _Schreiend und weinend sank Luana auf den kalten Holzboden unter dem Dach. Die Papierfetzen, vorher durch die Abfolge von Zaubersprüchen durcheinandergewirbelt, schwebten langsam und ungleichmäßig verteilt im Raum zu Boden. Zusammengekauert und schluchzend kauerte Luana irgendwo dazwischen im Papierfetzen-Regen._ _  
_ _Sie gab Severus Snape die Schuld für alles. Sie hasste ihn für den Tod ihrer Mutter, gleichermaßen wie für deren Schmerz im Leben und ihren eigenen – ohne Vater aufzuwachsen. Dass das ungerecht war, war ihr klar, doch es war ihr vollkommen egal. Warum sollte sie gerecht sein, wenn es das Leben ihr gegenüber nicht war?_ _  
_ _Ein Stück der Fotografie schwebte direkt vor ihrem Gesicht zu Boden. Sie packte es und warf es voller Zorn fort._ _  
_ _Lucia hatte sich in einem Punkt getäuscht – Luana musste nicht lernen, diesen Mann zu hassen. Sie tat es bereits vollumfassend._

In jenem Moment, als sie kauernd zwischen den Decken im Bett ihrer Mutter lag, durchlebte die Sechzehnjährige diesen Schmerz vier Jahre zuvor auf dem Dachboden noch einmal, als wäre alles eben erst geschehen. Sie starrte ins Dunkle, die Augen tränennass und versuchte irgendwie Ordnung in all dem Chaos in ihrem Kopf zu schaffen.

Die letzten Jahre hatte sie recht gut damit gelebt, mit dem Wissen – dem falschen Wissen – dass ihr Vater hoffnungslos verloren auf der Seite der dunklen Magier lebte oder vielleicht schon tot war. Es war leicht gewesen, wütend zu sein – einen Schuldigen zu haben für alles Unglück in ihrem Leben. Doch wenn das, was sie heute im Hexenkrug erfahren hatte, stimmte – und warum sollte Harry Potter sie anlügen – dann hatte sie ihrem Vater all die Jahre Unrecht getan.

Wenn er tatsächlich umgekehrt war, seine Treue zu den schwarzen Geistern bereut hatte – und das bereits damals, bereits zu der Zeit als sie an Lucias Bett saß und die vermeintliche Wahrheit erfuhr – dann hatte sie ihn jahrelang zu Unrecht gehasst. Sie dachte an die viele Zeit, die sie vor der Fotografie verbracht hatte, Sehnsucht und Liebe empfunden hatte. Plötzlich fiel ihr kein Grund mehr ein, zornig auf Severus Snape zu sein.  
Er hatte sie, Luana, nicht im Stich gelassen; er wusste schlicht nichts von ihrer Existenz. Und er war auch kein Todesser mehr – und, wenn irgendetwas eine respektable Leistung war, dann eine echte Reue, der auch Taten folgten.  
Diese Schritte zu gehen, wusste Luana, war weitaus schwieriger, als ein Leben lang auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen.  
All diese Erkenntnisse machten ihn wieder zu dem Menschen, von dem sie damals, das Bild in den Händen haltend, den Eindruck hatte, der er zu sein schien. Niemand mit einem Übermaß an Freundlichkeit und Güte, doch ein Mensch, der zu tiefen Empfindungen, positiv wie negativ, fähig war. Ein mutiger Mensch voller Ehrgefühl mit hohen Idealen. Jemand, der so war, wie sie es strebte, zu werden.  
Die klar definierten Fronten und Luanas Innerem begannen zu bröckeln. Ihre selbst geschaffene Einteilung in Schwarz und Weiß vermischte sich zu einem dicken grauen Nebel, den sie nicht mehr einfach so greifen konnte.  
Tiefe Liebe und endloser Hass – zwei Gefühle, die sie in ihrem Leben für den Unbekannten auf dem Foto intensiv empfunden hatte. Liebe und Hass rangen in ihrem Herzen unnachgiebig miteinander. Immer, wenn der Hass die Oberhand zu gewinnen schien, wallte die Liebe in ihr auf und bedeckte jeden Zentimeter der Dunkelheit mit etwas, das man wohl nur als „bedingungslos" beschreiben konnte.

Ruckartig schälte Luana sich aus den Decken und sprang aus dem Bett. Wie damals, vor vier Jahren, rannte sie. Wie damals – die Treppen hinauf, bis zum ersten Stock und dann weiter auf den Dachboden. Über den ganzen Raum verteilt lagen die Fetzen des Bildes noch immer so da, wie sie den Ort damals verlassen hatte. Niemand hatte seitdem den Raum unter dem Dach des alten Hauses betreten.

„Bitte!" flehte sie und richtete den Zauberstab auf ein Stück der Fotografie.

„Bitte. Reparo. Reparo."

Es war ein zutiefst verzweifeltes, hilfloses Flehen. Nichts passierte. Sie richtete all ihre Gedanken auf die Erinnerung an das intakte Bild aus und rief dann noch einmal, mit festerer Stimme: „Reparo!"

Die Spitze es hölzernen Stabes begann grün zu glühen und ein Schnipsel nach dem anderen nahm das Leuchten auf. Einen Moment fürchtete Luana, das Papier würde einfach verbrennen und vor ihren Augen zu Asche zerfallen.  
Doch dann setzte sich ein Stück nach dem anderen in Bewegung. Von überall im Raum stiegen grün glühende Fetzen alten Papiers auf. _Grün – auch in der magischen Welt die Farbe der Hoffnung_ , dachte Luana und ihr Herz klopfte erwartungsvoll. Der kleine Haufen aus Schnipseln begann aufeinander zu, an einen Punkt zu schweben – und plötzlich fingen die Einzelteile an, sich zu sortieren, Teil an Teil reihte sich richtig aneinander.

Dann war es vorbei. Das intensive Leuchten erlosch und Dunkelheit legte sich wieder über den Raum. _Nein…,_ dachte Luana, _… es hat nicht funktioniert. Meine Fähigkeiten reichen nicht aus!_ _  
_Doch, bevor sie ihren Gedanken beenden konnte, schlingerte ein intaktes Stück Papier, vom Luftwiderstand in ungleichmäßigen Bahnen gelenkt, direkt vor ihr zu Boden. Sie hob es zaghaft auf, ihre Finger schlossen sich fest um den wertvollen Schatz.

 _Hogwarts._ _  
_ _Dumbledore._ _  
_ _Severus Snape._ _  
_ _Vater._

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen weckten Luna aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Überwältigt von den vielen Ereignissen des gestrigen Tages hatte sie sich todmüde auf das Bett ihrer Mutter fallen lassen und war kurze Zeit später kraftlos in den Schlaf gesunken.  
Severus Snape hatte sie bis in ihre Träume verfolgt. Einmal war er ein Todesser, der Menschen bekämpfte und tötete – im nächsten Augenblick stand er vor ihr und sagte ihr, dass er sie liebte – nur um sich Sekunden später in einer Wolke aus schwarzem Rauch vor ihren Augen aufzulösen.

Doch nun, an diesem Morgen, fühlten sich die Dinge sehr viel sortierter an und Luanas Gedanken waren wieder klar. Eigentlich war die junge Frau ein disziplinierter Mensch – jahrelang hatte ihre Mutter sie in strenger Schule darauf trainiert. Gestern war für wenige Stunden ihr Innerstes nach außen sichtbar geworden. Doch niemand, außer sie selbst, hatte es mitbekommen. Das beruhigte Luana zutiefst.

Sie wandte sich um sah durch die schmutzige Scheibe hinaus auf die grünen Hügel, die ganz Denham umgaben. Als Kind hatte sie die weite Landschaft immer als einen schützenden Ring empfunden, der ihren Heimatort vom Rest dieser oft so grausamen Welt abschnitt. Ein paar Schafe weideten nur ein paar Dutzend Meter entfernt von dem alten Haus. Luana betrachtete nachdenklich die Lämmer, die übermütig zwischen ihren Müttern umhertollten.  
Alles schien so friedlich – so sicher – doch in ihrem Leben hatte sich gestern alles geändert. Mit dem Wissen, das sie nun hatte, würde sie ihr Leben nicht einfach so weiterführen können. So zu tun, als hätte sich nichts geändert, war unmöglich. Ein Plan reifte bereits in ihr – doch zu dessen Umsetzung musste sie erst einmal mit Victoria sprechen. Überhaupt würde sie ihre gestrige überstürzte Flucht erklären müssen – und, wo sie die Nacht über gewesen war.

Ein Apparieren zurück in die Winkelgasse war keine gute Idee – zu groß das Risiko, dass ein Zauberer sie dort sehen und den Vorfall dem Zaubereiministerium melden würde. Luana erhob sich von der Matratze und das Bettgestell knarzte unwirsch. Sie suchte die Regale ihrer Mutter ab – ganz bestimmt hatte sie irgendwo … _Ja!_ _  
_Luana grinste kurz – die Vorräte in diesem Haus waren zahlreicher und vielfältiger, als alles, was man in der Winkelgasse kaufen konnte.

Luana nahm das Bild, das sie in der Nacht zuvor auf dem Dachboden des Hauses repariert hatte und verstaute es sorgfältig. Dann nahm sie eine Hand voll Flohpulver aus dem Tiegel und begab sich hinüber in das Wohnzimmer zum Kamin.

„Hexenkrug", rief sie laut und deutlich und warf das Pulver in die Luft. Ein grün leuchtendes Feuer flammte auf und im nächsten Moment landete sie auch schon unbequem hart auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin der Schenke.


	5. Der Plan

„Luana! Bei Merlins Barte, wo warst du?"  
Noch bevor die Angesprochene wieder recht bei Sinnen war, sah sie sich mit einer gleichermaßen wütenden, wie besorgten Victoria Brandon konfrontiert. Die Hände fest in die Hüften gestemmt, stand die kräftige Frau mittleren Alters im Raum. Ihr Haar schien ob ihrer Verfassung, noch feuerroter zu leuchten, als sonst.  
„Du verschwindest einfach spurlos, mitten am Abend, wo alle Zauberwelt bei uns zu Gast ist, kein Mensch weiß, wo du bist – und jetzt erdreistest du dich, einfach so in meinem Wohnzimmer aus dem Kamin zu fallen!" In Victorias Tonfall wechselten sich Zorn und Sorge mit einem Hauch Belustigung ab.  
Luana stöhnte und setzte sich auf.  
„Guten Morgen, Vic… kann ich erstmal einen Tee haben?"  
„Nein! Wir leben in gefährlichen Zeiten. Ich habe mir sonst etwas ausgemalt, was dir zugestoßen sein könnte. Die Dementoren richten gerade nicht weit von hier eine Menge Unheil an. Und falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, dort draußen läuft ein dunkler Lord spazieren, der jeden tötet, der sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Meine Güte, wo bist du gewesen?" Die Stimme der Rothaarigen überschlug sich fast. Es kam Luana vor, als hätte Vic diese Ansprache bereits einige Stunden lang geübt.

Victoria Brandon war die engste Freundin ihrer verstorbenen Mutter Lucia gewesen. Auch sie entstammte einer alten Zaubererfamilie und hatte die magischen Fähigkeiten geerbt, daran jedoch nie wirklich Interesse gezeigt. Victorias Leidenschaft war immer nur das Gastgewerbe gewesen. Sie liebte es, für das Wohl ihrer Gäste zu sorgen und sich dabei um jeden Einzelnen zu kümmern, als ginge es um ihre eigene Familie. Ihr Ruf als zupackende Frau mit gutem Herzen und heißblütigem Temperament eilte ihr weit über die Winkelgasse hinaus voraus. Sie konnte sich mächtig schnell – und beeindruckend laut – aufregen, doch ihr Zorn verrauchte meist ebenso schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war.

Lucia und Victoria hätten in ihrem Wesen unterschiedlicher kaum sein können - dennoch hatten die beiden Frauen eine enge Freundschaft gepflegt. Vielleicht, so hatte Luana manches Mal gedacht, war Victoria die einzige wirklich Vertraute ihrer Mutter gewesen. Als Lucia spürte, dass sie nicht mehr lange leben würde, flehte sie Victoria an, sich um ihre Tochter zu kümmern. Ohne zu zögern hatte diese eingewilligt und war nach dem Tod ihrer engsten Freundin Luanas offizieller Vormund geworden.  
Die beiden verband eine vertraute Beziehung, die jedoch nie besonders tief oder eng gewesen war. An Victoria hatte das freilich nie gelegen – Luana, schon immer spärlich mit Zuneigung und Offenheit, war nach dem Tod der Mutter noch verschlossener geworden. Sie hatte sich schlicht geweigert, noch irgendeinen Menschen nah an sich heranzulassen und Victoria akzeptierte dies. Dennoch wussten beide, dass sie sich in schwierigen Situationen bedingungslos aufeinander verlassen konnten.  
„Bitte entschuldige meine Flucht gestern, ich erkläre dir das alles…", sagte Luana matt und erhob sich.  
„Na, ich hoffe, die Erklärung ist gut!" Die stämmige Frau bedachte ihre Ziehtochter mit einem letzten, missbilligend Blick – doch der Ton in ihrer Stimme verriet, dass ihr Zorn bereits verraucht war.

Luana ging hinüber zum Ofen und nahm den gusseisernen Kessel vom Feuer. Sie brühte zwei Tassen Tee auf und ging hinüber zum massiven Eichentisch.  
„Vic, ich glaube, ich habe meinen Vater gefunden."  
Bevor sie sich einen souveränen Einstieg ausdenken konnte, platzten die Neuigkeiten bereits aus ihr heraus. Victoria riss die Augen auf. „Dein Vater…? Er ist doch…"  
„Nein! Ist er nicht. Nunja. Nicht mehr…"  
Knapp erzählte Luana von ihrem Gespräch mit Harry Potter – wobei Victoria bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens ehrfürchtig dreinblickte – und schließlich von ihren Erlebnissen in Denham, wobei sie die persönlichsten Empfindungen außen vor ließ.  
„Vic, ich muss nach Hogwarts gehen. Severus Snape – er ist dort Lehrer. Für Zaubertränke, so sagte Potter es mir. Ich muss herausfinden wer … wie… er ist."  
Schweigen.  
„Ich verstehe.", sagte Victoria schließlich. In ihrer Stimme lag Mitgefühl.  
„Willst du es ihm denn sagen? Wer du bist, meine ich."  
„Keine Ahnung."  
„Und wie willst du dann nach Hogwarts kommen?"  
„Ich lass mir was einfallen."  
Auf Victorias Gesicht lag ein ernster, nachdenklicher Ausdruck. Sie stand vom Tisch auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Lange starrte sie hinaus auf die Winkelgasse, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Es lag eine so schwere Stille im Raum, dass Luana es nicht wagte, sie zu durchbrechen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit drehte Victoria sich um und kam zurück zum Tisch. Sie berührte sanft die Hand der Jüngeren und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen.  
„Lana, als deine Mutter starb, musste ich ihr versprechen, mit all meinen Mitteln und Möglichkeiten gut für dich zu sorgen. Sie hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen, dich von dieser Hogwarts-Schule fernzuhalten. Einen Grund dafür hat sie mir nie genannt, aber es schien ihr wichtig."  
Luana schluckte schwer. Das war es gewesen, ihr Plan war dahin. Ohne die Zustimmung ihres Vormunds konnte sie die Schule nicht besuchen.  
„Aber…"  
„Warte!", mit einer Handbewegung brachte Victoria sie zum Schweigen. „Ich war noch nicht fertig. Als ich deiner Mutter dieses Versprechen gab, warst du elf Jahre alt. Ein kleines Mädchen. Doch nun, mein Liebes, bist du das nicht mehr. Du bist sechzehn Jahre alt, Luana. Und du bist die selbstständigste junge Frau, die ich kenne. Soweit ich es einschätzen kann, triffst du deine Entscheidungen weiser, als so mancher Erwachsener. Wer bin ich also, dass ich jetzt darüber bestimme, ob du dich auf die Suche nach deinem Vater machst, oder nicht. Davon abgesehen…", ihre Augen blitzten kurz neckisch auf, „…könnte ich dich ernsthaft davon abhalten?"  
Luanas Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, doch sie verbot sich ein zustimmendes Grinsen.  
„Wenn du dich also entscheidest, das zu tun…", fuhr Victoria ernst fort, „…dann hast du meinen Segen. Und meine hochoffizielle Erlaubnis. Ich bitte dich nur, sei vorsichtig. Deine Mutter war eine kluge Frau. Wenn es ihr wichtig war, dass du dort nicht hingehst, wird sie Gründe dafür gehabt haben. Versprich mir also nur, dass du dir gut überlegst, was du tust. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passiert!"

Luana war bewegt von der Wärme in diesen ehrlichen Worten. Sie schien Victoria sehr viel mehr am Herzen zu liegen, als es ihr all die Jahre bewusst gewesen war. Doch sie hatte nicht so viel zurückzugeben, wie ihre Ziehmutter es verdient gehabt hätte. Ihr bisheriges Leben hatte sie gelehrt, nicht allzu viel zu lieben. Einige Augenblicke lang saßen die beiden Frauen schweigend da.  
„Ich danke dir – von Herzen. Für alles!", sagte Luana dann ehrlich.

„Lieber Professor Dumbledore …" – _Nein, Unsinn! Du kennst ihn aus Erzählungen, aber er dich überhaupt nicht._  
„Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore…"  
Luana saß auf ihrem Bett im Obergeschoss der Schenke, wo sie seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter ein kleines Zimmer bewohnte. „Würden Sie die Freundlichkeit haben, mich in Hogwarts… ach, verdammt!" Frustriert ließ sie sich rücklings in die Kissen fallen und verpasste sich selbst einen leichten Schlag auf die Stirn. Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten. Doch wie sollte sie ein überzeugendes Aufnahmegesuch für den Professor, den sie nur aus den Erzählungen ihrer Mutter kannte, formulieren – ohne die Suche nach dem Vater als Grund zu erwähnen?

 _Der-dessen-Namen-man-nicht-nennt_. Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf. Das war es! Das war ein wirklich ehrenwerter und vernünftiger Grund. Und es war nicht einmal gelogen. Zumindest nicht so richtig gelogen. Seit durch den Tagespropheten bekannt worden war, dass der dunkle Lord zurück sei, hatte Luana des Öfteren überlegt, ob sie sich denen anschließen könne, die ihn bekämpften. Doch da ihre Mutter sie so inständig gebeten hatte, nicht in die Nähe von Hogwarts zu kommen, war ihr keine Möglichkeit eingefallen, so einen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Doch das Wissen, dass ihr Vater an eben dieser Schule lehrte, stellte sämtliche Vorsicht in Bezug auf Hogwarts sehr weit hinten an. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, sortiere ihre Gedanken, ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch und nahm die Feder zur Hand.

 _„Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore, mein Name ist Luana McCartwright und vermutlich haben Sie noch nie von mir gehört. Meine Mutter jedoch, Lucia McCartwright, war Schülerin in Hogwarts. Sie hat mir, seit ich klein war, viel von Ihnen erzählt. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie jedoch nicht, dass ich auf dieser Schule lerne. Bis zu ihrem viel zu frühen Tod hat sie mich jedoch alles gelehrt, was sie in ihrer Ausbildung gelernt hatte. Ich weiß, das Ministerium würde einen Schock bekommen, wenn es davon wüsste – deshalb hoffe ich, dass dieses Wissen, egal wie ihre Entscheidung ausfällt, zwischen Ihnen und mir bleibt._ _  
_ _Der Grund, weshalb ich Ihnen schreibe, ist jedoch ein anderer. Inzwischen ist es ja kein Geheimnis mehr, dass der, dessen-Namen-keiner-nennt, zurückgekehrt ist. Verehrter Professor, ich habe sehr viel über Magie und ihre Anwendung gelernt, doch die Zeit mit meiner Mutter war kurz._ _  
_ _In den letzten Minuten vor ihrem Tod sagte sie mir, dass ich bereit sein müsse, falls es je erneut zu einem Krieg kommt. Und es scheint, als wäre dieser Zeitpunkt, bereit sein zu müssen, kämpfen zu müssen, leider bald es so ist, möchte ich nicht nur unbeteiligt am Rande dabeistehen und darauf warten, wie dieser Kampf ausgeht. Ich will mich denen anschließen, welche die dunklen Mächte aktiv bekämpfen. Doch dazu muss ich lernen – mehr lernen – und meine Fähigkeiten verbessern._ _  
_ _Ich glaube, es gäbe keinen besseren Ort dafür, als Hogwarts. Der Ruf der Schule geht über die Landesgrenzen hinaus. Und obwohl ich Sie nicht kenne, vertraue ich Ihnen – denn meine Mutter hat das getan, zu der Zeit, als sie dort studiert hat. Ich weiß, dass es nur selten vorkommt, dass Schüler außerhalb der ersten Klasse aufgenommen werden, doch ich bitte Sie von Herzen um eine Überlegung diesbezüglich. Dies sind außergewöhnliche Zeiten und sie erfordern außergewöhnliche Mittel. Wenn Sie es wünschen, können Sie sich selbstverständlich vorab ein Bild von meinen Fähigkeiten und meinem Wissen machen. Ich wäre jederzeit zu einer Prüfung bereit._ _  
_ _Meine Mutter hat ihr Leben meiner Ausbildung gewidmet – ich weiß nicht, warum sie das keiner Zauberschule überlassen hat, aber sie muss Gründe dafür gehabt haben. Doch nun bin ich beinahe erwachsen und ich möchte in Hogwarts lernen. Ich habe mich dafür entschieden, es mit diesem persönlichen Brief zumindest zu versuchen. Anbei sende ich Ihnen einige Dokumente, die meine Worte belegen._ _  
_ _Herzlichst_ _  
_ _Luana McCartwright"_

Die junge Frau legte die Feder weg und atmete tief durch. Das klang alles schlüssig. Keines dieser Worte war gelogen, doch ihre wichtigste Motivation enthüllte der Brief nicht. _Lügst du gerade einen der größten Zauberer aller Zeiten an?_  
Luana grinste kurz verlegen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und verneinte ihren Gedankengang. Etwas zu verschweigen war nicht dasselbe, wie zu lügen.  
Sie kannte Albus Dumbledore nicht – und bei allem Vorschuss-Vertrauen, sie konnte ihm nicht alles schreiben. Was, wenn er Severus Snape davon erzählen würde? Sie wollte nicht an dessen Tür kratzen, um Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit bettelnd, nach einem Vater jammernd. Sie wollte erhobenen Hauptes dort ankommen und erst einmal ihr Können unter Beweis stellen. Vielleicht ja bei ihm? In seiner Klasse? Vielleicht würde er ja von selbst spüren, dass zwischen ihnen ein besonders Band bestand?  
Und überhaupt, auch wenn nicht, sie wusste ja gar nicht, wer dieser Mann auf dem siebzehn Jahre alten Bild heute war. Vielleicht würde sie, Luana, ihn ja schrecklich finden? _Es ist besser so,_ dachte sie, _wenn wir uns allen eine Menge Verwirrung und Verletzung ersparen._  
Erst einmal wollte sie dort sein, sehen wer er ist – und dann entscheiden, ob sie den nächsten Schritt tat. Bestärkt durch ihre eigenen Gedanken faltete Luana den Brief zusammen. Sie legte das Abschlusszeugnis ihrer Mutter bei, ihre eigene Geburtsurkunde und eine handschriftliche Vollmacht von Victoria, in der diese als ihr Vormund Luanas ungewöhnliche Bewerbung für Hogwarts genehmigte.

Dann steckte sie alle Seiten in einen Umschlag und ging hinüber zum Fenster. „Scandula! Los, komm!", rief sie hinaus und pfiff mit zwei Fingern. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken flog eine dunkelbraune Eule kerzengrade auf das offene Fenster zu. Geschickt bremste sie kurz vor ihrem Ziel ab und ließ sich elegant auf dem Fensterbrett nieder.  
Wie fast alles in Luanas Leben war auch ihre Eule – anders. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Eulen, die einen Großteil ihres Lebens in Käfigen zubrachten, lebte Luanas Vogel halbwild. Jeden Abend kam sie ans Fenster, um ein wenig Zeit in Luanas Gesellschaft zu verbringen – und natürlich, um sich ihr Futter abzuholen. Doch wenn Luana sie rief, egal wo sie gerade war, kam sie innerhalb wenigen Minuten angeflogen; auch hier musste Magie im Spiel sein. Luana reichte Scandula den Umschlag. Der Vogel nahm ihn sorgfältig zwischen die Krallen.  
„Los! Nimm das und bring es nach Hogwarts. Und pass gut darauf auf."  
Die Eule breitete behäbig ihre Flügel aus und erhob sich in die Lüfte.

Luana sah dem immer kleiner werdenden Punkt noch lange nach und fragte sich, was dieser Brief, ihr Gesuch und die nahe Zukunft wohl bringen mochten.


	6. Attacke

Irgendwo in der Ferne ertönte ein dumpfer Knall. Luana fuhr aus einem leichten, unruhigen Schlaf hoch und starrte verwirrt in die Dunkelheit.  
 _Habe ich das gerade nur geträumt?  
_ Eine unheilvolle Stille lag über dem magischen Viertel von London, dessen Zentrum die Winkelgasse bildete. Richtig ruhig war es hier normalerweise nie. Es gab immer eine Handvoll Zauberer und Hexen, die eher zu den Nachteulen gehörten. Ihre gedämpften Gespräche in den Gassen, das Klappern der Krüge in den Schenken; das Geräusch eiliger Schritte auf den Wegen – es erzeugte eine konstante Geräuschkulisse, welche Luana von klein an sehr beruhigend fand. Doch nun hörte sie nichts – außer ihrem eigenen Herzschlag, der pochend in ihren Ohren hämmerte.  
 _Ich muss geträumt haben.  
_ Etwas entspannter wollte sie gerade die Augen wieder schließen – da brach das Unheil in vollem Ausmaß über die Winkelgasse herein. Innerhalb von Sekunden verwandelte sich die Stille in ein ohrenbetäubendes Inferno aus berstendem Holz und splitternden Scheiben, dem Zischen von Zauberstäben im gewalttätigen Einsatz. Das Krachen und Knallen, Splittern und Scheppern vermischte sich mit immer mehr panischen menschlichen Schreien.  
 _Das ist real._  
Vor Angst gelähmt starrte Luana zum Fenster hinüber. Der Schein von auflodernden Flammen warf bedrohliche Schatten auf die engen Mauern der Winkelgasse. Immer wieder erhellten magische Blitze in allen Farben die Nacht. Luana wusste, dass dort unten Magie im Einsatz war. Heftige, zerstörerische Magie der dunkelsten Sorte.  
 _Wir werden angegriffen,_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. _Die Todesser. Sie sind hier, sie sind in der Winkelgasse._

Es würde nur noch Sekunden dauern, bis die marodierende Meute auch den „Hexenkrug" erreicht hatte. Luana zwang sich, aus ihrer Schockstarre zu erwachen. Adrenalin schoss durch ihre Blutbahnen und weckte hartnäckigen Überlebenswillen. Sie warf sich ihren Mantel über, zog den Zauberstab unter dem Kissen hervor. Sie musste raus aus dem Haus, bevor –  
 _Es war zu spät._  
Ein lauter Knall erschütterte das Gebäude. Beinahe hätte die Wucht der Explosion Luana von den Füßen gerissen. Ein stechendes Pfeifen in ihren Ohren übertönte alle anderen Geräusche. Halbblind vom aufgewirbelten Staub tastete sie sich mühsam durch das Inferno weiter zur Treppe vor. Teile der Holzdecke fielen krachend zu Boden. Ein gewaltiger Balken verfehlte Luana nur knapp. Das Holz barst, als es auf die Kanten der steinernen Stufen traf. Sie schützte mit dem Ärmel ihres Mantels die Augen vor den umherfliegenden Holzsplittern und kämpfte sich bis ins Erdgeschoss vor. Die Stühle und Tische im Gastraum des „Hexenkrugs" standen bereits in Flammen. „Victoria…", rief Luana panisch. Ihre Augen tränten vom beißenden Qualm des Feuers.  
„Victoria, wo bist du?"  
Ihr Ruf ging im Lärm der Attacke unter. Mühsam arbeitete sie sich durch den Gastraum bis zur Küche vor – den Zauberstab erhoben und angespannt bereit ihn einzusetzen. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatte. In einigen Minuten würde das ganze Gebäude lichterloh brennen. Knapp neben ihr splitterte eine weitere Fensterscheibe. Im nächsten Augenblick zog ein dunkler Schatten pfeilschnell an ihr vorbei. Er war durch das Loch im Glas eingedrungen. Mitten in dem brennenden Gebäude erfasste Luana durchdringende Eiseskälte. Gelähmt von dem grausigen Gefühl starrte sie das Wesen einen Augenblick lang an. Als sie wieder fähig war, zu reagieren, krachte der Schatten gerade gewaltsam durch die massive Küchentür. Sie zersplitterte in dutzende Einzelteile, als wäre sie aus dünnem Glas.  
Ohne nachzudenken, rannte Luana hinter ihm her. Auf der Schwelle blieb sie jedoch ruckartig stehen. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war grauenhaft. Begraben unter einem Berg von Trümmern konnte sie das feuerrote Haar von Victoria ausmachen. Das schwarze Etwas schwebte über ihr und schien sie – auszusaugen. Unter seinem schwarzen, wallenden Umhang konnte sie die Hände und den Kopf einer menschenähnlichen Gestalt ausmachen. Die freigelegten Körperteile erinnerten an ein Skelett, bespannt mit dünner, bleicher Haut. Luana gefror das Blut in den Adern beim Anblick der Kreatur, dann endlich fand sie die Antwort in ihren rasenden Gedanken. _Das Ding ist ein Dementor.  
_ Sie brauchte keine zwei Sekunden, um zu reagieren.  
„Expectum Patronus!", rief sie, den Zauberstab auf das Wesen gerichtet. Gleißend blaues Licht schoss aus dessen Spitze und füllte den ganzen Raum aus. Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei ließ das Wesen von Victoria ab und wurde durch einen der zahlreichen entglasten Fensterrahmen nach draußen geschleudert.

„Victoria!" Mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen rannte Luana zu ihrer Ziehmutter hinüber und kniete sich neben sie hin. Victorias Augen waren geschlossen, Blut rann aus zahlreichen Schnittwunden und tropfte auf den staubbedeckten Boden. „Wach auf!" Sie rüttelte an den Schultern der Schwerverletzten. Mühsam schlug Victoria die Augen auf. Ihr Atem ging schwer.  
„Lauf, mein Kind. Los, lauf…", stöhnte sie, „…bring dich in Sicherheit!"  
Dicke, schwarze Rauchschwaden bahnten sich nun auch ihren Weg in die Küche. Luanas Lungen brannten wie Feuer. Ihr Körper verlangte nach Sauerstoff.  
„Nein! Ich lasse dich nicht hier zurück!"  
Mit bloßen Händen versuchte sie, die herabgefallenen Trümmer zur Seite zu räumen. Was Luana darunter freilegte, ließ sie geschockt innehalten. Ein gespaltener, scharfkantiger Teil Deckenbalkens hatte sich tief in den Leib ihrer Ziehmutter gebohrt. Erst jetzt nahm sie wahr, dass sie in einer Blutlache kniete, die sich immer schneller um die Schwerverletzte herum ausbreitete.  
„Luana… es ist zu spät. Lauf…" – Victorias Augenlider flackerten.  
„Nein!" Es war ein verzweifelter, hilfloser Schrei.  
Die Blicke der beiden Frauen trafen sich für einige Sekunden. Victoria atmete noch einmal angestrengt ein, dann fiel ihr Kopf leblos zur Seite.  
Starr vor Entsetzen kniete Luana auf dem staubbedeckten Holzboden, unfähig, sich zu bewegen oder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Keine fünf Minuten waren vergangen, seit sie, von dem Lärm aufgeschreckt, aus dem Schlaf gefahren war. Was hier passierte, konnte nicht real sein. Zitternd umklammerte sie die schlaffe Hand ihrer toten Ziehmutter.  
Ein Rascheln ließ sie aus ihrer Starre aufschrecken und herumfahren. Vor ihr stand eine menschliche Gestalt, gehüllt in einen langen schwarzen Mantel, eine grässliche Maske bedeckte Kopf und Gesicht. Die Gestalt hob ihren Zauberstab. Die Todesgefahr holte Luana zurück in die Realität. Sekundenschnell war sie auf den Beinen und hielt den ihren entgegen.  
„Expelliarmus!"  
„Protego", zischte ihr Gegenüber, „Incarcerus"  
„Diffindo" – Luana reagierte blitzschnell.

Rote und blaue Funken sprühten quer durch den Raum, während die Kämpfenden versuchten, die Oberhand über den jeweils anderen zu bekommen. Der offensichtliche Todesser ließ Bierkrüge aus den Regalen schweben und Sekunden später mit einer einzigen Handbewegung auf Luana zuschnellen. Sie duckte sich und rief einen Schutzzauber aus. Die Gefäße krachten um sie herum an die Wand. Die junge Hexe wehrte sich nach Kräften, doch die Person in der schwarzen Robe verstand ihr Handwerk.  
Irgendwie schaffte sie es, während des Kampfes bis zur Tür zu gelangen.  
„Confringo!" Mit einer letzten Kraftanstrengung richtete Luana ihren Zauberstab auf einen der tragenden Balken, direkt über dem Kopf ihres Gegners. Dieser riss den Kopf hoch, als das Holz krachend barst. Luana nutzte den Moment der Ablenkung und stürzte zur Tür hinaus. Im nächsten Moment fiel der „Hexenkrug" unter ohrenbetäubendem Lärm in sich zusammen.  
Luana rannte weiter, ohne sich umzudrehen. Überall rannten Menschen – Frauen und Männer, Junge und Alte – kopflos durcheinander. Viele waren verletzt, allesamt aber versuchten sich panisch in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ein kleines Kind stand am Straßenrand und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Dieses Grauen war weitaus schlimmer, als alles, was Luana in ihren wildesten Albträumen begegnet war. Dementoren, Zauberer in dunklen Kutten und einige andere undefinierbare Wesen säumten die Gassen und griffen wahllos ihre Opfer an.  
Mühsam bahnte Luana sich einen Weg durch das Getümmel und wehrte sich nach Kräften gegen alle Angriffe. Angetrieben von nackter Todesangst trugen ihre Beine sie immer weiter.  
Ein altes Schwert lag herrenlos vor einem Geschäft für verzauberte Antiquitäten. Vermutlich war es im Kampfgetümmel aus dem Schaufenster geschleudert worden.  
„Portus!"  
Es begann zu glühen. Luana konzentrierte sich, so gut es möglich war.  
 _Denham!  
_ Eine halbe Sekunde bevor der nächste Angreifer sie erreichen konnte, berührte Luana das Schwert und wurde augenblicklich in den Sog gezogen. Das letzte, was sie mitbekam, war ein harter Aufprall auf den Asphalt.  
Dann wurde alles um sie herum schwarz.

Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, wusste Luana nicht, wie lange sie dort gelegen hatte. Jeder Zentimeter ihres Körpers schmerzte. Unaufhaltsam lief Wasser über ihr Gesicht. Einige Tropfen rannen in ihren Mund. Sie schmeckte Metall. _Blut._  
Ein Wolkenbruch ergoss sich gerade über Denver. Blitze erleuchteten den Nachthimmel, gefolgt von krachend lauten Donnerschlägen. Das Regenwasser rann unaufhaltsam die Straßen hinab, unter ihr hindurch, doch nichts störte die junge Frau gerade weniger. Starr vor Erschöpfung und Schmerz lag sie eine Weile da, die Augen fest geschlossen. Der Regen wusch Staub und Blut aus ihrem Gesicht. Doch die Eindrücke dieser Nacht konnten die Wasserbäche nicht fortschwemmen.  
 _Voldemorts Anhänger haben die Winkelgasse angegriffen. Victoria ist tot. Der Hexenkrug nur noch ein Haufen Schutt und Asche._ Sie fühlte sich außerstande das Ausmaß der Konsequenzen zu begreifen, welche die nächtlichen Ereignisse mit sich brachten. Für den Moment war sie einfach nur froh, sich meilenweit weg von der Hölle zu befinden, die heute Nacht über die Winkelgasse hereingebrochen war.  
 _Ohne Mutters Unterricht hätte ich den heutigen Tag wohl nicht überlebt,_ dachte Luana, als sie wieder etwas bei Sinnen war – und fühlte plötzlich tiefe Dankbarkeit. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie Magie in einem Kampf um Leben und Tod einsetzen müssen. Wie oft war ihr Lucias Unterricht verhasst gewesen. Doch heute Nacht hatten die Strenge und Beharrlichkeit ihrer Mutter ihr gleich mehrfach das Leben gerettet. Genau darauf wollte Lucia sie vorbereiten. Auf Augenblicke, wie diesen.

 _Ach, hätte Victoria doch auch… vielleicht wäre sie dann noch am Leben…_

Eisern verbot sich Luana über den Tod ihrer Ziehmutter nachzudenken. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit zum Trauern. Ganz offensichtlich hatte der Krieg nun begonnen – oder zumindest auch jene erreicht, die sich nie direkt daran beteiligen wollten. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es nun weitergehen sollte.  
Zwei Wochen war es nun her, dass sie ihre Eule nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte. Doch bisher hatte sie keine Antwort erhalten. Nicht einmal ein Zeichen. Nichts. Mit dem triefend nassen Ärmel ihres Mantels wischte Luana sich Dreck und Blut aus dem Gesicht. Es war ein zweckloses Unterfangen.  
 _Ich muss zum Haus…_ \- schwerfällig kämpfte sie sich auf die Beine. Glücklicherweise war sie nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Dennoch fühlte sie sich, als hätte ein Felsbrocken sie gleich mehrfach überrollt. Ihr Körper war übersäht mit Prellungen und Schnittwunden.  
Bemüht, vor Schmerz nicht aufzuschreien, schleppte sie sich durch die engen Straßen von Denham.  
 _Meine Mutter ist tot. Und Victoria nun auch. Der Hexenkrug ist nicht mehr. Alles, was mir jetzt noch bleibt, ist – mein Vater. Doch der ist irgendwo weit weg in Hogwarts und ich habe keine Möglichkeit –_

Eine unerwartete Entdeckung riss Luana aus ihren Gedanken. Sie war an ihrem Elternhaus angelangt. Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht schoss Adrenalin durch ihre Adern und blendete Schmerz und Erschöpfung aus.  
Durch die Fensterscheiben war zu erkennen, dass drinnen ein Feuer im Kamin brannte.  
Jemand war im Haus.


	7. Ein unerwarteter Gast

Wasserbäche rannen über Luanas Gesicht, als sie im strömenden Regen regungslos dastand und auf das kleine Fenster im Erdgeschoss starrte. Ein warmes, gedämpftes Licht und tanzende Schatten an den Wänden verrieten, dass jemand Feuer im Kamin gemacht haben musste. Bedacht und leise bewegte sie sich auf das Haus zu, in der Hoffnung durch das Fenster einen Blick auf den Eindringling werfen zu können. Doch die eine Scheibe konnte sie niemanden sehen und alle anderen Fenster waren durch Vorhänge verdeckt.  
Im Schutz des laut grollenden Donners schaffte Luana es, unauffällig ins Innere des Gebäudes zu gelangen. Mit angehaltenem Atem und erhobenem Zauberstab schlich sie den dunklen Flur entlang. Durch die halb geöffnete Tür zum Wohnzimmer fiel ein matter, flackernder Lichtstrahl auf den Fußboden.  
Am Türrahmen blieb sie stehen, sammelte sich kurz und trat dann krachend laut gegen die hölzerne Tür. Jede Faser ihres Körpers angespannt, bereit zum nächsten Kampf in dieser Nacht, stürmte sie ins Zimmer.  
„Expelliar –"  
Der Rest blieb ihr im Halse stecken.  
Der Eindringling war kein Unbekannter.

Vor Schreck und Erstaunen hätte sie fast ihren Zauberstab fallen gelassen.  
Im gedämpften rotgoldenen Licht sah sie die Antwort auf ihren Brief am Kaminfeuer stehen. Er hatte nicht einmal gezuckt, als sie hereingestürzt war – nur gelassen und freundlich vom Feuer aufgeblickt.  
Albus Dumbledore war kein Mann, der sich Respekt verdienen musste. Wenn er einen Raum betrat, dann tat er es mit einer solchen Würde, dass jeder Zauberer – egal, wie wichtig und bedeutend er selbst sein mochte – tiefe Achtung empfand.  
Auch an diesem Abend, in diesem halb verfallenen Haus füllte seine bloße Anwesenheit den Raum mit einer ganz besonderen, majestätischen Atmosphäre. Luanas Panik verschwand augenblicklich. Ihre Hand, die den Zauberstab noch immer fest umklammert hielt, sank untätig herab.  
Wie eine alte, stabile Eiche stand der Professor da – ruhig und unbeeindruckt. Neugierig blitzten seine Augen durch seine halbmondförmige Brille, die junge Frau ausgiebig musternd. Noch immer hatte keiner von beiden auch nur ein Wort gesprochen.

„Guten Abend, Miss McCartwright!", durchbrach Dumbledore die Stille. Seien Stimme war weich und doch voller natürlicher Autorität. „Ich habe Ihren Brief erhalten."  
Luana besann sich.  
„Ähm – guten Abend. Professor Dumbledore, richtig?", sagte sie vorsichtig. Der Mann in ihrem Wohnzimmer sah exakt so aus, wie auf den Bildern ihrer Mutter – nur um einige Jahre gealtert.  
„Richtig. Es freut mich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir mein überraschendes Auftreten, aber – nun ja, ich bin spontan hergekommen."  
„Das ist kein Problem, aber … wie… woher wussten Sie, dass ich heute Abend hier sein würde?" Ehe sie sich zügeln konnte, was die überraschte Frage aus Luana herausgeplatzt.  
Albus Dumbledores Blick wurde ernst. „Nach dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse schien es mir logisch."  
 _Er weiß es schon? Aber es ist doch gerade erst…_  
Luana zog die Luft scharf in die Lungen. Vor lauter Überraschung hatte sie einen Moment lang die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden ausgeblendet. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, welch ein jämmerliches Bild sie abgeben musste. Die Kleider triefend nass und voller Schlamm und Dreck, das Blut, die Wunden. Unwillkürlich strich sie sich durch das tropfende Haar.  
„Dann muss ich Ihnen wohl auch nicht erklären, warum ich hier so hereingestürmt bin?!"  
„Nein! Das war eine sehr kluge und gesunde Reaktion. Geht es Ihnen gut? Sind Sie verletzt?"  
„Nichts Ernstes." Luana ignorierte den dumpfen Schmerz in allen Teilen ihres Körpers. Viel schwerer war es allerdings, den brennenden Schmerz in ihrer Seele auszublenden.  
Der ältere Mann lächelte wissend. „Ganz die Mutter, Miss Cartwright! Genau wie Lucia. Sie hätte selbst halb tot noch nicht zugegeben, dass ihr etwas fehlt."

Luana schossen tausend Fragen durch den Kopf – und gleichzeitig war ihr Kopf unheimlich leer. Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch mit einer Handbewegung brachte Professor Dumbledore sie zum Schweigen. Er griff behäbig unter seinen langen Umhang und zog einen edlen Zauberstab darunter hervor.  
„Wenn du erlaubst?" – ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, richtete er ihn auf Luana. Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete ihren Körper. Einen Moment lang brannte es unangenehm. Dann verschwand das Gefühl und mit ihm aller Schmerz. Verblüfft betrachtete Luana ihre Arme und Hände. Die Schnittwunden waren verschwunden und von den Prellungen spürte sie nichts mehr.  
„Ich kenne den Zauber…", sagte sie schnell, als Dumbledore ihren Blick auffing, „… aber ich habe ihn noch nie anwenden müssen. Danke!"  
„So ist es besser. Sie werden ihre Kräfte heute Nacht noch brauchen, Miss Cartwright. Was ist heute Nacht in der Winkelgasse passiert?"  
„Oh – sagen Sie doch bitte ‚Luana'", bat diese schnell. Von diesem ehrenwerten und respekteinflößenden Zauberer, dem man nachsagte, der beste seiner Zeit zu sein, beim Nachnamen genannt zu werden, machte sie irgendwie verlegen. Eine kurze Pause entstand und dann begann Luana zu berichten, was sich in der Winkelgasse zugetragen hatte. Es war unglaublich befreiend, darüber zu sprechen.

„… und dann bin ich über das Schwert als Portschlüssel hierhergekommen. Sie haben schon Recht – wo sonst hätte ich hingehen können? Und dann habe ich das Licht im Fenster gesehen… den Rest der Geschichte kennen Sie ja."  
Dumbledore hatte aufmerksam zugehört und sie kein einziges Mal unterbrochen. Er schien eine Weile über das Gesagte nachzudenken.  
„Es tut mir sehr leid wegen deiner Ziehmutter", sagte er schließlich.  
Luana betrachtete schweigend die züngelnden Flammen im Kamin und musste bei dem Anblick an das schreckliche Feuer im Hexenkrug denken.  
Für eine Weile war es still im Raum, dann ergriff der Professor wieder das Wort. Seine Stimme war sanft und freundlich.  
„Du hast sicher viele Fragen. Warum ich heute Abend hier bin, zum Beispiel. Nun, ich war sehr überrascht von deinem Brief und habe einige Tage lang darüber nachgedacht."  
 _Ob er mit Severus Snape darüber gesprochen hat?_ Luana wusste nicht, ob sie den Gedanken aufregend und beängstigend finden sollte. Plötzlich wurde das alles so real. Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an.  
„Deine Mutter war mehr, als nur eine gute Schülerin. Sie gehörte zu den Besten in ihrem Jahrgang. Eine brillante Hexe - und eine kluge Frau. Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass sie nach ihrem Abschluss das Lehrerkollegium von Hogwarts bereichern würde. Doch eines Tages teilte sie mir mit, dass sie fortgehen müsse. Ich habe danach nie wieder von ihr gehört, was ich sehr bedauert habe. Nach deinem Brief wurde mir klar, zu welchem Zeitpunkt sie verschwand. Es war, als sie mit dir schwanger war."  
„Warum…" – der Rest der Frage kam Luana nicht über die Lippen.  
„Ich weiß, diese Frage brennt dir auf der Seele, Luana, aber ich kann dir auch keine Antwort darauf geben. Irgendetwas muss in Hogwarts passiert sein zu dieser Zeit. Etwas, das sie veranlasste, fortzugehen, bevor du geboren wurdest und nie mehr zurückzukehren."

Luana konnte sich einen Teil der Antwort denken. Es musste irgendetwas mit Severus Snape zu tun gehabt haben. Aber dies wollte sie Professor Dumbledore, trotz ihrer spontanen Sympathie für ihn, nach wie vor nicht verraten.  
Dieser musterte sie nun mit durchdringendem Blick, als wolle er ergründen, woran sie dachte. Einen Moment lang hatte Luana Angst, er würde direkt danach fragen. Doch der Professor setzte seine Erklärung fort.  
„Nun, wie auch immer. Es hat mich sehr getroffen, als ich durch deinen Brief erfahren habe, dass sie so früh von uns gegangen ist." Ehrliches Bedauern stand in seinen Augen. „Doch wie es scheint, hat sie der Welt etwas Wertvolles hinterlassen. Dich, Luana. Du hast dich heute Nacht in der Winkelgasse erstaunlich gut geschlagen! Dort lebend herauszukommen und dann auch noch von London bis Denham mit einem Portschlüssel zu fliegen…", ein anerkennendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, „… deine Mutter war dir eine gute Lehrerin."  
So viel ungewohnte Anerkennung – Luana sah etwas betreten zu Boden. Doch je länger der Professor erzählte, desto mehr brannte sie auf die alles entscheidende Frage. Doch sie konnte sich beherrschen, ihn nicht zu unterbrechen.  
Dumbledores Gesicht war wieder ernst geworden. „Wie du richtig geschrieben hast, wir leben in gefährlichen Zeiten. Bitte empfinde das nicht als Misstrauen gegen deine Person, aber wir alle müssen momentan sehr vorsichtig sein. Deshalb habe ich auch lange über deine Bitte nachgedacht. Rein theoretisch könnte Voldemort ja auch versuchen, uns einen Spion nach Hogwarts zu schicken."  
Luana wollte entrüstet protestieren, doch Dumbledore brachte sie mit einem strengen Blick zum Schweigen.  
„Ich hatte eigentlich schon entschieden, dein Gesuch aus Sicherheitsgründen abzulehnen, doch dann wurde mir von dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse berichtet. Mir wurde klar, dass Lucias Tochter heute Nacht alles verlieren würde.  
Und das hat dazu geführt, dass ich meine Entscheidung noch einmal geprüft habe. Am Ende, Luana, vertraue ich auf meinen persönlichen Eindruck. Deshalb bin ich heute Nacht hier. Ich wollte dich kennenlernen. Wenn wir anfangen, allen zu misstrauen, die sich uns anschließen wollen, hat Voldemort ein leichtes Spiel!"

Luana sah zu Boden. Dass der Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort nur ihre zweitrangige Motivation gewesen war, beschämte sie plötzlich. Da draußen starben Menschen. Menschen, die geliebt und vermisst wurden. Bis zu diesem Moment war ihr gar nicht richtig bewusst gewesen, welch ein Krieg dort draußen tobte. Sie dachte an das panisch schreiende Kind in der verwüsteten Winkelgasse. An die vielen Verletzten und Toten. An Victoria, diese herzensgute Frau, die völlig sinnlos starb. Plötzlich waren die in ihrem Brief formulierten Worte mehr als nur Buchstaben auf Pergament.  
Sie sah wieder auf, die Augen voll von Tränen und loderndem Zorn.  
„Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter hat ihre beste Freundin, Victoria, mich bei sich aufgenommen. Sie hat sich voller Liebe um mich gekümmert – und ich habe es ihr selten genug gedankt. Vor wenigen Stunden musste ich dabei zusehen, wie ein Dementor ihr die Seele aus dem Leib saugen wollte. Sie ist in meinen Armen gestorben.", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Niemals war mir das Ausmaß dieses grauenhaften Krieges so bewusst, wie heute Nacht!"  
Jedes Wort war bitter ernst gemeint.  
Auch Albus Dumbledore schien das wahrzunehmen, denn er bedachte sie mit einem ganz besonderen Blick. Schließlich nickte er.  
„Luana, ich bin von deinen ehrlichen Motiven überzeugt. Hogwarts würde sich glücklich schätzen, eine solch begabte Schülerin zu begrüßen, wenn –"  
Luana Herz klopfte plötzlich vor Aufregung. _Wenn…?_  
Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Wir nehmen dich gerne direkt in die sechste Klasse auf, doch hab Verständnis, dass ich zuvor überprüfen muss, ob du in allen Bereichen mit deinen Mitschülern auf dem gleichen Stand bist. Na gut, ich denke, die Verteidigung der dunkeln Künste können wir überspringen…"  
Die junge Frau schluckte. „Wie? Heute? Jetzt?"  
Ein herausforderndes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des weisen Zauberers. „Das ist der zweite Grund, warum ich heute hier bin!"

Eine lange Nacht der Prüfungen begann. Sie begaben sich in den Keller von Luanas Elternhaus. Dumbledore war ein wenig beeindruckt von dem großen Übungsraum, der sich tief unter der Erde auftat. Lucia hatte ihn extra für den Unterricht ihrer Tochter eingerichtet. Hier hatte sie Luana unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit alles gelehrt, was diese nun unter Beweis stellen musste. Luanas anfängliche Befürchtung, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts würde sie in einem Duell gnadenlos in die Mangel nehmen, stellte sich aber als unbegründet heraus.  
Zwar führten sie einige Schaukämpfe durch, doch Dumbledore ging recht sanft mit ihr um. Es lag ihm tatsächlich nur daran, herauszufinden, wie viele Zauber Luana tatsächlich konnte. Zwischen den praktischen Übungen fragte er sie eine Menge theoretisches Wissen ab.  
Als der Morgen dämmerte hatte die junge Hexe das Gefühl, dass die längste und anstrengendste Nacht ihres Lebens hinter ihr lag.

Professor Dumbledore hatte sich diesen Zeitpunkt natürlich keineswegs zufällig ausgesucht, so schlussfolgerte Luana. Er wollte wissen, ob sie nach großer Anstrengung und unter hohem Druck immer noch leistungsfähig war. Mit großer Mühe beantwortete sie seine letzten Fragen. Schließlich nickte der Professor und seine Augen blitzten ein wenig beeindruckt.  
„Eine sehr gute Leistung, Luana. Die sechse Klasse der Hogwarts-Schule kann sich glücklich schätzen, eine so begabte neue Schülerin zu begrüßen!"  
Erleichtert atmete Luana auf. Sie hatte es geschafft. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nun bald schon in der Nähe ihres Vaters sein würde.  
Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts griff in seinen Umhang und reichte ihr ein Bündel Pergament.  
„Hier findest du alle nötigen Informationen. Ich freue mich darauf, dich bald wiederzusehen!"  
Luana betrachtete die Seiten in ihren Händen. _Einkaufsliste, wichtige Hinweise, Schulordnung…  
_ „Danke!", sagte sie, blickte auf und – stutzte.  
„Professor Dumbledore?" - irritiert sah sie sich um.  
So geheimnisvoll, wie er in Denham aufgetaucht war, war der Hogwarts-Professor auch wieder verschwunden.


End file.
